The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of apparatus for the pneumatic transport of band-like textile material especially sliver, slubbing or roving, which apparatus is of the type comprising at least one transport tube or conduit having a delivery or outfeed end which is operatively connected in flow communication by means of a compartment with the suction side of a ventilator, there also being provided a textile band-outlet opening, and the compartment contains means for the support of the band-like textile material.
As stated, the transport apparatus of the invention is particularly suitable for handling sliver, slubbing or roving, but generally may be used with most types of band-like textile materials, and therefore these terms used individually or collectively, in any combinations, are intended as being employed in their broader sense to encompass not only sliver, slubbing or roving as such, but other band-like textile materials.
Equipment is known to the art by means of which it is possible to pneumatically transport textile fiber bands, such as slivers, within tubes or conduits. Such equipment, for the most part still in the experimental stage, aims at simplifying the transport of the band-like textile material, for instance slubbing or roving, while reducing the number of manual operations which have to be performed. Typically, the transport of the band-like textile material is for instance between a card and a drafting arrangement. A further purpose of this type of apparatus is, to the extent that the situation requires, avoidance of any intermediate storage of the transport textile material in a can or the like. On the other hand, such equipment also beneficially enables reducing the annoying presence of dust and other contaminants emanating from the fibrous material within the textile machine halls or rooms containing the equipment, in order to thereby, in conjunction with appropriate measures carried out at the textile machine, to also fulfil strict requirements concerning the working conditions and health hazards as pertains to the machine operators.
During the pneumatic transport of slivers and, in particular, slubbing or rovings which typically are moved by the action of a suction air current, the danger exists of damaging or rupturing the slubbing or the like during such time as the transport air is separated from the conveyed band-like textile material. With a heretofore known apparatus of this type the outfeed or delivery end of the transport tube is connected with a compartment. The slubbing is guided in this compartment over a rotating perforated roll or drum and is supported thereon, whereas the suction air flows off through perforations or holes at the durm surface. A second roll or drum which coacts with the first roll or drum supports the slubbing during the subsequent pressure equalization which takes place.
While the state-of-the-art apparatus is capable of preventing damage to the slubbing or the like, its use is limited to equipment where the peripheral velocity of the drums is (at least) equal to the transport velocity of the slubbing. Apart from the foregoing, such type apparatus is afflicted with the drawback of requiring a considerable amount of space by virtue of the support rolls which are needed and, furthermore, there is required a relatively great expenditure in mechanical equipment.